


hey, i care about you, alright?

by yourmoon



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, hhh lame yes i am aware, i dont know this is my first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmoon/pseuds/yourmoon
Summary: Both Mingyu and Sujeong couldn't concentrate on their Quidditch game.





	hey, i care about you, alright?

Sujeong munched her toast while her ears were busy listened to her captain’s strategy. Sometimes she nodded to show she agreed with the plan. She was usually the one who had a lot of strategy in her head, but this time she was just a listener. After all, everyone knew she was the brain.

“Sujeong, any plan?” asked Woozi, her respectful captain of Ravenclaw team.

She shook her head, “No, it is all good. I agree with everything you said.”

Woozi tilted his head and frowned because that was very unusual of her. “Did you probably...fight with Mingyu?”

“What? No—why? Speaking of the devil, now there he is.” Sujeong’s eyes focused on the tall guy who was approaching their table. “Thanks a lot for jinxing it, Woozi. Now I bet he is going to plead again.” groaned Sujeong.

“You said you didn’t fight?” Woozi defended himself when all of sudden Sujeong seems took the blame on him.

“We didn’t! And by the way, what are you doing here? We kinda have a meeting.” The last two sentences were not for Woozi of course. Mingyu stood there in front of her, made all eyes were on him. Blame him, he was indeed distracting. A tall guy with red uniform in Ravenclaw’s table? Moreover, today was the day when Ravenclaw met Gryffindor in Quidditch.

“Meeting dismissed. You don’t want to be eye-witnesses for World War III.” said Woozi, shoo-ed his team and stood up.

Sujeong fold her arms in her chest. “I told you we didn’t fight.”

Woozi just shrugged and started to walk away. Mingyu mouthed ‘thank you’ to his best friend and sat down in front of her.

“Listen,” whispered Mingyu in a serious tone. Sujeong gave him a loud sigh. She knew exactly where this conversation would lead.

“No, Mingyu. I still have to play today. What’s wrong with you? It’s not like this is our first game.” said Sujeong as she drank up her milk.

Mingyu also sighed. He looked down, biting his lips and ticking his fingers on table. They were already together for 2 years, Mingyu knew exactly what kind of girl Sujeong was. Sujeong was strong-willed, ambitious. If she had to run, she would run—and Mingyu was the one who had to keep his pace the same as her. So that they would always together, on the same pace.

“I am not letting Gryffindor wins.” said Sujeong determinedly.

“It is not about who wins or who loses,” Mingyu looked up, his brown eyes looks so concerned and it only had one focus, Sujeong’s eyes. He added, “You caught a cold, didn’t you?”

Mingyu could still catch how Sujeong’s pupils dilating, no matter how hard Sujeong tried to cover it by breaking their eye-contact.

“Wha—what? No, I didn’t.” stuttered Sujeong.

Sujeong might be so ambitious, stubborn, and strong-willed, but Mingyu knew her so well, she was a bad liar. Mingyu raised his eyebrows, enjoying the view of Sujeong being nervous. “Keep that to yourself.” His hands cupped her chubby cheeks and said, “I don’t care. I don’t want to see you on the game today, okay?” He tapped Sujeong’s cheeks twice with full of affection, and walked away before she could say a word.

* * *

Ravenclaw lead the game that afternoon. Sujeong smiled brightly as she flew closer to Gryffindor’s great chaser.

“See? I am not letting Gryffindor wins.” said Sujeong, grinning.

“Yeah, but you cough and sneeze so often that I am worried you will fall off your broom because of it.” Mingyu was right. It was really hard for Mingyu to focus on the game when his girlfriend kept coughing and sneezing.

“But look, I live well, besides—“ Before she could finish her sentences, Mingyu shouted at her, “Sujeong, watch out!” She turned around to see what happened, a second after that, she felt her body was flung away from her broom. A bludger hit the back of her broom, made her fell off from a very great height. Last thing she remembered before he touched the ground was Mingyu’s voice, repelling _Arresto Momentum_.

* * *

 

“She looks so pale. Oh God, Mingyu is going to kill me.”

“No, worse, he is going to kick you out from the team.”

“You should have hit it!”

“How am I supposed to hit it when it flew ten meters away from me?!”

“Now you blame me??”

“Because it is your fault!”

Sujeong slowly opened her eyes and found two queens of Gryffindor, still wearing their Quidditch uniform, bickering in front of her.

“What did I miss?” asked Sujeong, drawing their attention to her.

“Oh thanks Merlin, you are alive!” Jisoo clasped her hands together like she was praying to God.

“Of course I am.” said Sujeong as she let out a giggle. “Where’s Mingyu?”

“Here.” Mingyu showed up from a curtain and walked closer to them. “I’ll see you guys at the common room.” He said to Jisoo and Mijoo.

“What?? Ok, listen up, Mingyu. First of all, it was an accident. Second, you have no right to kick us out from the team, Seungcheol has.” said Mijoo, defending herself and her bestfriend.

“You know I am Seungcheol’s favorite, right?” Mingyu grinned. “Now, go. I need some time alone with my girlfriend who just fell off from her broom because our two respectful and great Gryffindor beaters failed to hit the bludger.” said Mingyu in one breath.

Both Mijoo and Jisoo sighed and mouthed ‘sorry’ to Sujeong before they walked out.

“You know it’s not their fault.” said Sujeong.

“Yes, cause it’s yours.” Mingyu blurted out and sat down next to her.

“You are still mad at me?” Sujeong tried to catch Mingyu’s eyes which wondered around the room, avoiding her eyes.

“When will you ever listen to me and take care of your own self?” asked Mingyu. He finally turned his head to face Sujeong who was still laying on the bed.

“I am sorry.” said Sujeong softly and sincerely. She really was. Sujeong realized it was her fault. She could not fully concentrate on the game because of her terrible cold. “But hey, let’s look on the bright side.” Sujeong took Mingyu hands, intertwined her fingers on his. “I survived because you finally spelled the charm correctly.”

Mingyu never spelled _Arresto Momentum_ correctly for his whole life in Hogwarts, He was supposed to master it on the second year, but he failed. His friend, Minghao, ended up in hospital wing after Mingyu failed to stop Mr. Flitwick’s charmed ball which flew quickly at his face.

A smile finally appeared in Mingyu’s face. He swung their intertwined hands to the right and left slowly. “Another bright side,” Mingyu stopped for a while, looking up at Sujeong who was also smiling at him, “Gryffindor won.”

“WHAT?”


End file.
